Atonement
by KellethMetheus
Summary: A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget. This is a Daniel/Vala fic.
1. Helena

Title: Atonement 1/14  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none happens after the show.  
Category: Het, Hurt/Comfort  
Summary:A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this one over.

Challenge: Stargatedrabbles and Stargate Legends Yahoo groups. Screen Cap Challenge. The pic is now on my profile if you want to have a look, well it might not be up until tomorrow. Sorry didn't realize it took 24 hours.

~0o0o0~

SG-1 stepped out of the 'Gate onto a set of stairs, looking around at the beautiful vista before them. Although, it seemed to be the usual rocks, tress and grass, there was something about the place that leeched sadness and grief.

To the untrained eye one would think that it was Earth but in the distance there was a cluster of ruins high on a hill that resembled a crumbling castle and outer buildings. It was hard to tell just what it was from this distance.

A large smile blossomed on Daniel's face. "Ah, there they are, and they're beautiful, but those will have to wait for the next trip. Over that hill is a bowl shaped valley; that's where we're going." He pointed in straight ahead. "There are ruins of a village and a Goa'uld temple on the next rise. We're not sure who's it is yet, but that's why _we're _here."

Mitchell sighed. "Let's get up there and take a look so that you can play, Jackson, while I twiddle my thumbs and the princess, well, she'll just annoy both of us."

No one moved as Daniel stared up at the ruins, Vala was off in no man's land, and he _really_ didn't want to know what she was thinking about. "Well, move out," he said making shooing motions with his hand before he started off hoping they'd follow.

Mitchell lead the way; his band had broken up and he wasn't very pleased with what he had left. Sam was off, reassigned to the _George Hammond_, sitting in the big chair and Teal'c was the Grand Puba in Jaffaland these days, leaving him with only Jackson and Vala.

General Landry had offered him another team member, but Cam had declined, leaving room for the alumni to return if they chose, but he'd decided a three man team was fine for now. Not too much trouble theses days. The Ori had gone home to their galaxy and all the Ba'al clones had been rounded up. The only real trouble makers left were the Lucien Alliance and they had been quiet of late, and Cam hoped it wasn't the calm before the storm.

Climbing the hill, he longed for something interesting, maybe a big space gun or the like, but he wasn't holding his breath.

~0o0o0~

As Vala walked between Cameron and Daniel, she stared up at the ruins with a sickening feeling building in her stomach. With each step up the hill, the felling grew and she knew without a doubt this was Helena, her homeworld. There wasn't a chance that she could be wrong, but how many planets had a ruin like that?

She knew this place well, it's smell and feeling. It was here she was born, where she lost her freedom and gained it back from Qetesh and there had been a day when she thought she'd died here as well.

She'd witnessed to many atrocities in the temple just over the rise, their destination. No, this place no longer held any happiness and she doubted it ever would again.

The last time she'd walked up those steps, she promised herself she would never come back, that she wouldn't have to remember the screams of pain and agony. Scolding herself, Vala realized that she should have paid more attention to the mission briefing, but she never expected to have them come to this world, out of the million other choices.

Closing her eyes, Vala tried to fight the dark horrific memories that filled her senses. The smell of burning flesh was strong in her nose, the pain and agony in her heart as she'd watch all those people die. The flames, heat, and screams--

Vala didn't even realize she'd stopped until Daniel bumped into her knocking her from her stupor. He mumbled an apology, moving on a few paces before he stopped, looking back at Vala.

Worried that he'd ask questions she didn't want to answer, Vala pasted a smile on her face. Coming towards him, she tried to look as normal as possible. Lifting her shoulders she attempted to shake off the screams still echoing in her ears as she fought the urge to turn and flee back to the 'Gate...and keep running.

"Vala, are you all right? You look a little pale." Daniel asked, touching her shoulder.

With a flip of her pony tail, Vala tilted her head. "I'm fine, Darling. Why wouldn't I be, you're here with me in this beautiful wilderness." Her fingers walked up his arm. "Shall we find somewhere private and have a little bit of fun?"

~0o0o0~

Daniel pulled away from her, feeling so very frustrated. His voice was cold and hard as he spoke, "No, let's not, Vala. I only have twenty four hours here and I plan to make the most of it, now come on."

Taking off up the slope, Daniel seething with anger at Vala and himself.

He hated playing her games. It made him feel like to her he was a play toy, not a person, not a friend, and most defiantly not someone she could count on and trust with her secrets. Any time he reached out to help her, she slapped him down by sending out the coy seductress, instead of dealing with her emotions and problems.

Why couldn't she just be honest with him and herself. If she did he just might be able to... Daniel stopped that thought in it's tracks. No way he was going down that road, ever!

Daniel picked up his pace before he was tempted to turned back and say or do something he would regret.

~0o0o0~

Feeling alone, Vala watched him stalk off. She'd purposely made him angry because Daniel was too perceptive. It was the only way to put some distance between the two of them, she wasn't ready to talk about what was going on, what she was feeling, she probably never would.

In the distance, Daniel crested the hill and stopped frozen - with Cam at his side, looking just as shocked. Aware of what they must be seeing, Vala still didn't move, unable to go forward or back, trapped between fear and hope. She didn't want to see it, ever again. Then a thought occurred to her, maybe it wasn't what she thought. Maybe they were admiring Qetesh's temple or--

Moving quickly, hoping to see the village rebuilt and the inhabitants going about their daily lives, she stopped beside was just as she remembered - charred ruins of the village, only the bodies were missing.

They were no longer laid out in a line for her to see. She'd expected to see some trace of the skeletons, but all that was left in the bowl like valley was the burnt husks of the buildings, with Qetesh's temple standing like a vulture on the hill looking down on the ruins.

Cam was the one who broke the heavy silence. "I wonder what happened here?"

Vala didn't look at either man as she spoke, her eye looked straight ahead, her voice devoid of the life they usually heard. "I did this, it was my fault these people died, I killed them."

* * *

There you go one of fourteen chapters want more you're going to have to let me know. This is my first long Daniel/Vala fic so if you want to see more of them you will also have to let me know, because reviews are love. ;0)


	2. Truth and Surprises

Title: Atonement 1/14  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none happens after the show.  
Category: Het, Hurt/Comfort  
Summary:A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this one over.

Challenge: Stargatedrabbles and Stargate Legends Yahoo groups. Screen Cap Challenge. The pic is now on my profile if you want to have a look.

**Author's Note:** Here we are again and thank you for all the reviews and the alerts. The next update will be Friday or Saturday if all goes well.

Thanks to Spacegyspy1 for looking this story and helping make it better and the encouragement.

* * *

** Truth ****and ****Surprises **

Daniel's gaze flew to Vala to find her face serious and full of pain. He'd never seen her emotions so blatantly open, it shocked and disturbed him. For some reason she couldn't hide it right now and he longed to understand what she was feeling and why.

Part of him wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her and make her tell him what was wrong, but he held back waiting for her to let him in, knowing that day might never come.

He knew he needed more information; he needed her to explain. "What do you mean Vala? Are you saying that this was Qetesh's work? I know you, Vala, there's no way you did this."

~0o0o0~

A heavy silence filled the air as everyone continued to stare at the ruins not moving or speaking.

Finally Daniel shook her gently. "Vala you have to talk to me." She turned and blinked as though waking from a dream, but still didn't speak. "If Qetesh did this, it wasn't your fault, you were the host and had no control over her actions-"

Vala looked away shaking her head. "No, Daniel I am responsible. It was after Qetesh, about two years after the Tok'ra freed me. I was running this scam and I swindled the wrong person, who he was doesn't matter, but he turned me over to Ba'al. There was a price on my head, as there was for all former hosts at the time. We have the ability to use Gao'uld technology and they didn't like us out there; we undermined their power. They wanted to kill as many of us as they could. That's why the Tok'ra wanted to re-implant us. It offered a measure of security and protection. Life of an ex-host was usually short and painful."

She drew a deep breath, ignoring the tears flowing down her cheeks. "So when I was turned over to Ba'al, he brought me here and destroyed the village to punish them for their rebellion. He made me watch and listen as they burned. Then when it was all over he laid the bodies out for me to see. Those the Jaffa could find." She closed her eyes as the smell of burning flesh stung her nostrils once more and the screams echoed in her ears. " I was supposed to die too but he underestimated me and I escaped. It was too late to help any of them, my people. See Daniel, this is what really happened to my people, the people of Helena, Ba'al killed them all. I had to watch, unable to save them. So when I escaped, I never looked back or at least I tried not to."

Daniel reached out to touch her only to drop his hand.. "This wasn't your fault. None it of it was. There was nothing you could have done."

Vala turned away. "No Daniel, there were many things I could have done; that I should have done." Slowly she walked down the hill. "Come, I will show you Qetesh's temple and then we're getting the hell out of here."

Behind her she heard Cam mutter. "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

~0o0o0~

Daniel and Vala wandered through the temple complex while Cam set up camp and then walked the perimeter. The walls of the temple were covered with Qetesh's exploits. Daniel could tell immediately which instances Vala was involved in. She refused to look at them and moved quickly on while at other scenes she spoke in length of the other battles and conquests.

As they walked through the various chambers, Daniel watched Vala become more and more agitated the longer they stayed. He could see that the flashes of memories from Qetesh were draining her and she became quieter each passing moment. .

He wondered how much of that life she remembered. Although there wasn't a shared bond as the To'kra and host have, there had to be some shared memories and awareness. He and Vala had never talked about her time trapped in Qetesh, but then again they had never really spoken about anything personal. Any time he tried, she'd go vamp, and Daniel knew he'd lost.

Finally, he grabbed her arm, pulling her out into the sunshine, deciding a break was in order but the two were shocked at what they found.

Cam lay on the ground bound hand and foot and from the bruises forming on his forehead and the abrasions on his knuckles, he'd fought hard. Four guards had weapons aimed at his head and the Colonel didn't look very happy. Especially, Daniel guessed, when the captures were little more than children.

Daniel pushed Vala behind him and confronted the leader, raising his arms. "We're peaceful travelers. We only want to study this temple and then we'll leave. Let my friend go and we'll not harm you."

Vala fought to get around Daniel but he continued to block her way, shielding her from the other's weapons.

The leader pointed at Vala. "You have Qetesh. Where she goes, death follows. Look around, what do you see?" She motioned to the ruins. "This is her doing and she must pay."

"No, this wasn't Vala's fault. Don't you understand! She's not Qetesh, she never was. Qetesh used her body, possessing it."

The leader stood taller and looked a little unsure. "I don't know any Vala, never did. I only see Qetesh. Who can not deny our claims."

Vala shoved her way around Daniel blocking him with her own body just as he hand done for her. "Yes, you do Jia. You know me, but you called me Anni Ala, your father was my brother."

The girl raised her weapon higher once more. "You lie. My aunt died when I was two summers old. Qetesh killed her, that's what my Ma told me and she never told a lie."

Tears filled Vala's eyes. "I asked her to tell you that. I didn't want you to know who I was I-" She closed her eyes. "You were so very special to me, Jia and I never wanted you to be hurt. You were supposed to be safe here, you all were. I left so she would be safe and protected."

There was a rustling of bushes and another figure stepped out of the forest. "I remember you, Vala Mal Doran, daughter of Jacek." An old woman spoke pointing her bony finger at Vala. She stepped closer to Jia, pushing the girl's arm down, lowering the weapon. "She is who she says; she won't harm you. The poor girl has suffered long enough." Then to the rest of the armed children she said, "They mean us no harm."

Everyone looked from Jia to the older woman wondering who to obey. Jai looked over. "Are you sure, Granny Adie? Is she really?"

The woman said nothing as she turned and headed off into the woods. Just before she disappeared she called, "Vala, come to the new village and leave this sorrow behind. I'll tell you how I saved these children and why."Vala watched her go and then calmly said, "Jaden and Galen, you heard Adria, cut him loose."

TBC

* * *

More Saturday thanks for reading and reviews make me smile. :0)


	3. Dinner Theatre

Title: Atonement 3/14  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none happens after the show.  
Category: Het, Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.

Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this one over.

**

* * *

Dinner Theatre**

Daniel, Vala, and a slightly disgruntled Cam, followed the children and the old woman through the woods to their camp. Daniel wasn't sure what shocked him more: that leader of the little motley band of lost children was Vala's niece, or the fact that Adria, Vala's step mother, was here as well.

From Vala's description of the woman and her habits, he was having a hard time meshing the two of them. The smiling grey haired woman was so very different from the cold hard woman in Vala's stories. Now Daniel had always taken those stories with a grain of salt, but he'd always thought there was some truth to the tales. Adria was thin to the point of starvation and frail looking, not the harsh task master Vala had portrayed_._

He turned his head to watch Vala, he could tell that Adria's presence had shaken her as well as Jia's. Vala's eyes darted back and forth between the two as though she was afraid of something. In fact, if he didn't know better he would have said that Vala was close to loosing control.

As though he sensed her gaze she looked over at him and forced a smile. Without a word he stepped closer catching her hand. He squeezed it once lightly before letting go, stepping away.

~0o0o0~

Vala was warmed and calmed by Daniel's touch more that she wanted to admit. He had been the one to make her want to be a better person, to try and live a better life. She had done it all for him and now there was a chance that all her work would come to naught.

There was something about that man that made her want to spill all her secrets and hope when he knew about all the black marks on her soul, he would still care about her. Before now fear and shame had kept her quiet, but time was running out. Adria was the keeper of her darkest secrets and she wasn't sure that she trusted the woman not to spill them all before she had a chance to tell Daniel.

Granted, the Adria in front of her looked nothing like the woman who had thrown Vala out of the house at sixteen. Had Adria experienced a similar transition, had something cause her to change who she was and let go of the bitterness that poisoned her life. What could have happened to do that?

Daniel stepped away and she once again allowed herself to admit she loved Daniel Jackson and she had to tell him the truth or she would risk loosing his friendship, for that's the only place in his life she would ever have.

~0o0o0~

The small village consisted of a few scattered pathetic looking huts. Most were sticks and wattle, while others appeared to be crumbling mud brick. The material must have been salvaged from the original settlement because they were blackened and brittle from too much firing. The thatched roofs were coming apart and Daniel was sure they leaked in the rain.

A few children sat on the rooftops trying to repair the damage, but apparently they didn't know what to do any better than the original builders.

A young girl, about seven, bent over a large pot on the fire at the center of the tattered buildings. The girl didn't look up as Daniel stepped closer to inspect the pot. Peering into the vessel, he found a thin soup that resembled dishwater.

Her voice was sad and hopeless as she said, "I hope you guys bagged some meat because this soup is thin as water and it's not going to get better. This is the last of the roots."

Adria spoke making Daniel jump. "No Ryna, we didn't find squat." She looked at Daniel. "Nothing's grown here since Ba'al salted all the farm land and the woods just aren't producing what we need. We did all right at first but now it's a losing battle."

"We have some food that we can share. It won't be much but it's better than that." Daniel nodded towards the soup.

Ryna looked up, surprised. "Visitors, Granny Adie, why didn't you tell us! Hey everyone, there's strangers and they have food to share!"

Vala came up behind Daniel, letting out a slight gasp. His fingers ached to touch her but he resisted. "What's wrong Vala, talk to me."

Nodding her head, she murmured. "Nothing, a little monkey startled me."

Daniel was confused until he noticed Ryna had dug her hand into Vala's pocket. There was a smile on her face as the girl declared. "Something in there smells good!"

Grinning, Vala nabbed the little pickpocket and swung her up on to her hip. Next she reached into her pocket and offered Ryna a piece of chocolate from the same pocket.

As she put Ryna back on her feet, Vala's expression was unreadable. "Daniel, stay here and get these children some food. Something must be done here; these children need to leave this place."

Daniel followed her gaze as she looked around at the gathered mass of children. The small group numbered no more than twenty and none of them were very old. But they had one thing in common - all of them had haunted eyes.

Reminded of the pictures he'd seen of the people in the concentration camps at the end of WW 2, he had to agree. "We won't have enough to feed everyone a full meal, but they won't go hungry."

Vala's face soften momentarily as she passed him the MREs from her pack. "I know, do what you can, while I speak to Adria." Without giving him a chance to answer, she stormed across the square and began a heated discussion with her stepmother. The older woman looked uncomfortable as she glanced around. Finally, she motioned to one of the huts and the two women vanished inside.

Turning to Cam as he approached Daniel shrugged sadly.

Cam held out his own pack. "Use mine too. Between all the supplies, the kids should get a decent meal. For once I agree with the Princess, they need an evac and quick. I'll head back to the 'Gate to contact the SGC. If they don't want us to take the kids back to the base, I should be able to get permission to take them to the Alpha Site. Once they're all settled in, they can all be looked at by Dr. Lam. After a clean bill of health, we'll see if we can find a home for them all." He slapped Daniel on the back. "You hold the fort, Jackson; I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he took off running, disappearing into the trees.

Fishing around in the three packs, Daniel began to stack all the MREs in various piles. Then he showed Ryna how to prepare them. Both of them were aware of the raised voices coming from the hut, and exchanged a quick grimace, before smiling at each other

Ryna's brow creased with worry; tugging on Daniel's arm, she asked, "Is Granny Adie in trouble?"

Unsure how to answer the question, Daniel honestly replied, "I don't know."

* * *

TBC .... more on Tuesdsay.

I've started a website so if you want to have a look at my older fics the address is on my profile.


	4. Miss Communication and Missed Chances

Title: Atonement 4/14  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none happens after the show.  
Category: Het, Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this one over.

Challenge: Stargate Drabbale and Stargate Legends Yahoo groups Screen Cap Challenge. Pic is up on my profile.

* * *

**Miss communication and Missed Chances**

Inside the hut,Vala rounded on Adria. "Just what scam are you working here, Adria? Are these children mining some valuable material for you. Have you decided to sell them as slaves, what Adria, what!" Vala's voice broke as she fought to control her emotions.

She wouldn't let this woman destroy these children's lives, as she had her own, and too many others had been destroyed. She would kill her step-mother, if she had to, but these children wouldn't spend another night in her clutches.

The older woman shook her head. "There's no scam, none at all these days. I haven't run one for ten years now. If I had, me and the children would be eating much better than we are, but I swore that I wouldn't do that anymore." She sighed. "I was here when it all started. I had come looking for you, I'd heard through the grapevine that you were free and I came to seek your forgiveness for what I had done to you, what I allowed to happen to you-"

Vala cut her off. "Spare me the sob story; I've played the same card before."

Adria shook her head. "It's not a game or a con. Just after you were-" She almost choked on the word, "Chosen by Qetesh, I got caught up in some messy business, thanks to your father. I spent some years in a prison cell. I almost died in there, but a woman, Selmak, saved me. We struck a deal. It began as a business arrangement. I'd go into villages and collect information about what Goa'uld ruled where and how many Jaffa were kept on hand. If possible I added myself to the slave pool and got a look inside the palace. As I said in the beginning it was about the money and making sure that I got fed but somewhere along the way it change, I changed. It was no longer about me, but helping others to be free."

She reached out to Vala and touched her arm. "I spoke to Selmak about you and asked if she might be able to free you, being a To'kra and all. My information helped them out and now I wanted a favor. She told me she'd see what she could do and six months later Qetesh was dead and you were free. I continued to work with Selmak and the new host, but after a while we parted ways and I decided to try and track you down. That's why I was here when Ba'al arrived."

There was a small part of Vala that wanted to believe Adria, it was a tiny piece of Vala that had craved her step-mother's love and acceptance. Vala had never know her own mother and in her early years she's always thought Adria was her mother. That all ended the day Adria had cruelly tautened Vala with the fact that Vala had killed her mother. Now that she was older, Vala understood all too well the complexities of childbirth but to six year old Vala, the words had cut to the bone.

Vala wanted to leave, to run away and put some distance between herself and Adria, but the small girl inside Vala made her stay, hoping that this time it would be different, even though she'd endured Adria's usually painful mothering moments with her heart in pieces. "I don't know what-"

Adria raised pleading eyes. "When all the craziness began that day, I knew who she was and I saved her, for you. Phin gave her to me and told me to run. I was almost out of the the village when Nan stopped and gave me Galen. That was how it began. I couldn't leave the other children too. So I gathered as many as I could find. Then avoiding the Jaffa, we slipped off into the woods. We just kept walking and walking. Far in the distance, I could hear the screams, but I forced them to keep moving. I left the rest to die, but I saved their children. It hurt Vala, after all that I had done, I didn't think I could feel pain like that, but they were my people too. I'm sorry you had to endure what you did and I'm sorry for my part in it. I would ask your forgiveness, but I'm not sure you'll grant it or that you should."

Vala wanted to lash out at Adria, make her feel some of the pain that she'd endured as Qetesh's host, the horrible visions, the torture of Vala herself as well as having to watch other's suffer, but the look in Adria's eyes told her this woman had already paid a high price for her own sins.

Drawing a deep breath, Vala held out her hand. "I forgive you, and now we won't speak of this again. What matters now is the children. I thank you for what you have done but they can't continue to live here. There's no food or real shelter. What would become of them?"

Adria shook her head. "Where would you have them go? No one will take in a group of twenty strays. They'll be seen as interlopers and outcasts, even if the can earn their keep. Vala, you know what it's like, don't condemn them to that life."

"It's a very different world out there now. The Goa'uld are gone, their empire has been broken up. The Jaffa are free and forming their own nation. We had a plague and a war with a race from another galaxy. Many died and so there are many worlds that will accept children. Orphans are now welcomed and needed. Most of them are old enough to help in the fields to some extent, that alone will find them a home."

Adria looked at Vala and then out the doorway at the children, who had gathered around Daniel eating the MREs as they laughed together. "Will they remain together?"

Vala smiled sadly. "That I don't know. We might be able to find a village willing to take you all, but I can't guarantee it. Jia and the other children are old enough to learn a trade or work the fields." She shrugged not wanting to make any promises. "Now, I'm going out to help Daniel feed the children and then we'll gather what they can carry and leave. I'll let you tell the children-"

Cutting in, Adria spoke, "Vala, you need to tell her. She deserves to know who you are, as well as that man, Daniel, you called him. You have to tell him the whole story."

"No, I won't do that to her or him. It's better she doesn't know. She deserves a life without me to taint it. I see her and she's alive and happy. I can't tell her that her mother was Qetesh. You won't tell her or Daniel."

"He seems like a smart man. He knows that something's bothering you and he won't let it alone. What story did you tell him about the destruction of the village? I can bet you never told him that you were pregnant-"

"Stop it Adria! This isn't just my life. It's hers too." Vala turned away looking out at Daniel and the children. Ryna was now seated on his lap and laughing. Jia sat beside him, along with the rest of the older girls, helping the younger ones eat.

Vala's voice was quiet as she spoke, "I told Daniel only what he needed to know. It was my fault that Ba'al came here and that I should have made different choices. There's much he doesn't know about me and my black soul, as you always called it."

Adria came to stand beside her, watching the same scene. "Just when did you start listening to me! You know that's not true, it never was. I'm so very proud of who you've become Vala despite what Jasek and I did to you. You have done incredible things with the life you've been given, but now don't let fear and regret rule you,Vala. I did and it ruined my life and it almost destroyed yours. I'm sorry to say it, but the best thing I did for you was sending you away. It meant that you weren't poisoned by my bitterness."

Across the square, Daniel looked up and caught site of Vala standing in the doorway. He smiled, whispered conspiratorially to the girls surrounding him. With huge smiles on their faces they each held up chocolate bars that had come from Vala's secret stash, then together they all blew her a kiss, including Daniel.

Her heart aching, Vala gave them all a small wave and turned away from the scene, wishing things could be different, wishing she was a different woman.

"Vala, speak to him. He loves you and that girl would too if she knew who you were. You can give her the family you never had. He'll accept you, mistakes and all, I'm sure of it." Adria moved to the doorway. "You think about what I've said, while I get the children ready to leave."

Then she was gone, leaving Vala alone with her thoughts.

~0o0o0~

A few minutes later, Daniel entered the small hut and found Vala sitting on the only chair in the room. Her face a mask of fear and confusion.

She looked so small and lost with her arms wrapped around herself that Daniel didn't try to resist her siren's call. Crossing the room, Daniel knelt down in front of her. Lifting her chin he saw tears. "Vala, did Adria do some or say something to you?" He studied her face. "You can talk to me."

"Daniel, where did you come from? I mean, we should get those children ready to leave." Snapping out of her thoughts, Vala's eyes darted around the room as she tried to wipe away the tears, looking for an avenue of escape, but Daniel didn't let her go.

Blocking her path, he gathered her in his arms. "Adria and the older children are managing fine. You need to talk about what's happened. It must have been hard seeing Adria again." His voice was so quiet and understanding making the tears multiply.

Laying her head on his chest, accepting his warmth and friendship, her voice shook with repressed emotion "It wasn't just Adria. I thought that all these children were dead. Lost forever and now they're alive and have a chance to find happy lives. I just wish I had the same chance."

Daniel looked down at her, he smiled as he gathering her face in his hand, catching a tear with his thumb. "You do, Vala. You just have to see that it's right there in front of you - waiting for you to take it, but you have to decide soon. It might not always be there."

"And if I want this life, Daniel, what do I need to do?"

"Reach out and take it."

The two of them stared at one another for a few moments as their heads drifted closer. Their lips had just touched when Jia burst into the hut.

"We're ready to go. You're friend's back and he says that we're going to Earth!"

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts. More on Thursday.

I now have a website check it out I'd add it here but fanfiction takes it out so check out the link on my profile.


	5. Deeper and Deeper

Title: Atonement 5/14

Author: KellethMetheus Spoilers: none happens after the show.

Category: Het, Hurt/Comfort

Summary:A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.

Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.

Warnings: none  
Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this one over.  
Challenge:StargateDrabbles and StargateLegends on yahoogroups - Screen Cap Challenge a pick of Daniel and Vala. It's up on my profile if you want to take a look.

* * *

**Deeper and Deeper**

Vala and the others quickly helped the children gather their pitifully, inadequate belongings. As they left the village everyone was strangely silent, none of the children spoke, laughed or teased one another as they had done just minutes before. It was like they were part of a funeral procession as they wound there way through the dense forest.

They slowly meandered away from the children's dilapidated village to the ruins as the sky turned a pewter grey and the heavy quiet followed. In the darkness the old village was cloaked and almost unseen, while Qetesh's temple stood out reflecting in the moonlight.

Vala shivered, although she didn't believe in it, she made a sign to ward off evil, just in case. Skirting the destruction they headed up the incline. She wasn't surprised that none of the children looked back, but she did.

As they crested the hill, she turned, taking one last look at the place that had once been her home and her prison while she was Qetesh's host. Standing there, she tried to remember one happy memory that she could hold on to, but there was nothing.

Adria came up beside her. "Let it go, child. There's nothing there for you. Look to the future." She nodded in the direction of Daniel, who was talking to Ryna. "That's your future, you just need the courage to take it." Then she was gone, moving among the children making sure they were all right to continue the hike to the gate.

Watching Daniel with Ryna, Vala felt left out. It was usually her that Daniel paid attention to and now she found herself wanting to pout, but she resisted. He must have sensed her gaze, because he looked up, smiling at her. He whispered something into Ryna's ear and she laughed with delight.

Letting go of Daniel's hand, Ryna came over and grabbed Vala's, motioning for her to join them, but Vala shook her head. Something held her back, she wasn't sure what - was such a long list: fear, her past, her secrets, and so much more baggage she just didn't want to contemplate.

Turning back she took one last look out over the valley and decided Adria was right. The past was over, no use dwelling on things she couldn't change. Sighing, she followed the others, leaving the past behind and hoping for a better future.

Dejected Ryna returned to Daniel's side. He kissed the girl on the cheek before passing Ryna to Adria. Slowing his steps, Daniel matched Vala's trudging pace. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, speaking quietly. "This wasn't your fault. None of them blame you."

Needing his strength and his confidence in her, she leaned into his embrace as they continued on, there was nothing else for her to do. She enjoyed the light kiss Daniel brushed on the top of her head before pulling away to tug on her hand. "Come on, let's get these children back to Earth and find them a new home."

Catching his arm as he pulled away, Vala made a choice. Adria was right, things just didn't stay hidden. "Daniel, there's something that I need to tell you. It's about me and my life before we met."

Stopping, Daniel turned to face her, his face full of concern. "Vala, what is it? You're shaking."  
She opened her mouth to say the words, but a shot exploded just above their heads and a branch crashed to the ground. All the adults closed in, pressing the children to the ground, covering them with their bodies.

A moment earlier there had been an air of sadness, now it was charged with panic. No one had seen where the shot came from. Not knowing what would happen next, they all waited, tense, their eyes darting around seeking the source of the danger. The children wimped and Ryna, the youngest, cried. Vala ached to comfort her but it was too dangerous to draw the shooter's attention.

From the cover of the trees, a voice called out, "Throw down your weapons and you'll not be hurt. We only want the children. We have no interest in adults like yourselves, too much trouble and not worth the effort."

Vala fought a wave of nausea as she recognized the voice and knew once the speaker saw her, he would have an interest in her and probably Mitchell. She knew there was a price on her head in certain circles and thanks to Cameron's Cam Shaft persona, he was likely to have a small sum on his own head.

She scanned their surroundings wondering if she would be able to draw the attacker away. A plan began to formulate – but it was too late. Men stepped from the trees, closing off all avenues of escape.  
It didn't surprise her to see Seamus, the group's leader, emerge from the protection of the trees last. Realizing that there would be no more shooting, all the adults got to their feet and stood, not moving, from where they stood around the children. Still holding their weapons.

At the sight of Vala, Seamus' eyes got very large and she knew that he was counting the bounty on her head. She wondered momentarily if it had gotten bigger since her last encounter with Netan and the Lucien Alliance.

Seamus grinned, showing off his rotting teeth. "Never thought to see Vala Mal Doran in these parts again. You always said this place had bad memories for you, especially when you were drunk. The stories you used to tell." Then he frowned. "What are you doing here? Are these your slaves, Vala, my dear?" He leered at her as his eyes scanned her body. "Thought you got out of this business after --"

Vala's eyes closed with shame and she cut him off. "No, Seamus, these aren't my slaves. I haven't worked that trade for many years and you know it. When I found out what you and the others did to the merchandise I procured for you, I stopped. I thought I was helping those children, not selling them into slavery in Naquada mines belonging to the Lucien Alliance."

Turning away he spit a murky brown substance into the grass. "You can tell yourself that, Vala, if it helps you sleep better at night, but deep down you know that ain't true. If you hadn't got yourself knocked up and grown a conscience, we could have had a sweet little arrangement by now. After all Vala, we were a good team in more ways than one."

TBC


	6. Wounds and Buffoons

Title: Atonement 6/14

Author: KellethMetheus Spoilers: none happens after the show.

Category: Het, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Mitchell, Daniel and Vala, visit a new planet with interesting results

Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.

Warnings: none  
Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this one over.  
Challenge: Screen Cap Challenge.

**Wounds and Buffoons**

Vala could feel Daniel's gaze on her, knowing he was upset, not for what she had done, she knew, but because she had never told him. She felt him inching closer to her until he was right beside her and she knew he was bursting to start yelling at her. His gaze bore through her back, and she was truly grateful he restrained himself. She was surprised by the touch of his hand on the small of her back. "It's all right. We'll get through this and then we'll talk. please talk to me, Vala, no more secrets."

Although she didn't want to, Vala stepped away from Daniel, but her fingers tangled briefly with his to show him she agreed.

Her eyes never left Seamus, knowing she couldn't divide her attention. "Well, _my friend, _you heard wrong. I've been out of that gig and others for a while. I've gone legitimate and I'm helping the Tau'ri evacuate these children to another planet, this one is unsuitable. So off you go and find someone else to molest." With a toss of her head, she put her hand on her hip glaring at Seamus as though that alone would get rid of him.

When Daniel moved, it drew Seamus' attention and for the first time he seemed to recognize the uniforms. "They're the Tau'ri ain't they?" He looked over at Daniel and Cam, then back at Vala taking in her matching jacket and pants. "That's right, I heard you got in with those Tau'ri folks and you're some kinda do gooder now. Reformed and all that."

Cam stepped forward. "As Vala said, we were here first and we're taking these children home with us. So why don't you just head off like the lady said and we can all part as friends."

Seamus smiled again, and this time it wasn't kind."Well, that's not how I see it. There are more of us than there are of you. Me and my boys could just shoot all of you and take these kids." He turned to Vala. "But then my dear, you're worth a lot more alive. Netan really wants to see you again, he was really sad you left like you did and when." He stroked his chin and he seemed to contemplate his options.

Then Daniel started talking and all hell broke loose.

~0o0o0~

Daniel watched the exchange between Vala and this slimy excuse of humanity. Seeing just what Seamus words did to Vala melted Daniel's petty annoyance. Vala owed him nothing. Daniel had no more claim to her than any other man from her past. She had a hard life before they met but that wasn't who she was now. She'd come a long way since their first meeting on th_e Prometheus_.

When Seamus revealed her part in child slavery, the expression he'd seen on her face when she looked at him almost broken his heart. He needed to show her that he didn't blame her for her old choices, and that he wasn't abandoning her because of them.

Stepping forward, he touched the small of her back hoping that would be enough of a message. She caught his hand before she stepped away continuing to talk Seamus but Daniel could tell that she was more relaxed by the line of her shoulders.

Her and Seamus' exchange wasn't getting them anywhere and Cam's two cents didn't help either, so Daniel deiced to play the diplomat and see if he could talk them out of this.

Stepping out into the line of fire, Daniel tried his usual speech. "We are travelers from another planet we mean you no harm. Let and and the children go-"

The electricity hit him and it sheared through his nerve endings. He hated the brutal pain and blackness that followed. Why was it always him?

~0o0o0~

Cam watched the events unfold and he knew that they were in big trouble. He wasn't a stupid man, but his mouth often did run faster some days than his brain, but today thankfully wasn't one of those. His mouth stayed shut -- after all Vala was talking enough for them all.

His mind raced as he tried to figure a way out of this but it was complicated by the fact that Vala and this man, Seamus, seemed to have a history and it wasn't a fairy tale.

He tensed as Seamus exposed Vala's involvement in the slave trade; ready to latch onto the back of Jackson's jacket if the archaeologist launched himself at the slaver and kicked over the hornet's nest.

To his surprise, Jackson kept a lid on his temper. Now, Cam wasn't watching Jackson and Vala, he kept his gaze on Seamus. He saw the man's eyes go wide at the interaction between Vala and Daniel and he knew that Jackson would soon be in big trouble.

To make matters worse, Daniel stepped forward, and all the guns went up, thickening the tension. Cam knew this whole thing could go south in a matter of seconds.

Using Daniel's speech as a distraction, Cam tried to even out the odds. He took out two men and had his sights set on a third by the time Jackson got zatted.

Cam fired, hitting his target but the men closed in pointing their weapons. A bullet struck Cam in the leg and as he went down he tried to hit another man. The pain put off his aim and he missed, but not by much.

Vala, who had been kneeling at Daniel's side stood up calling out, "Stop this. We'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone else." Cam watched her drop her weapons, raising her hands.

Then she turned to him. "Please Cam. It's better to be a prisoner than to be dead."

Laying down his weapon, Cam knew she was right. She smiled that cheeky Vala smile. "Besides, we might just get away. We do have friends in high places after all." Then she touched her nose.

Cam's eyes went wide and he almost smacked himself in the head. Reaching into his pocket, he hoped that his Grandmaw _was _right, that God does smile on idiots and fools occasionally.

TBC

* * *

There you have it more on Tuesday. Thanks for coming along with me.....


	7. Spills and Chills

Title: Atonement 7/14

Author: KellethMetheus

Spoilers: none happens after the show.

Category: Het, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.

Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.

Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this one over and all the work she does for me.

Challenge: Screen Cap Challenge for Stargate Drabbles.

* * *

**Spills and Chills**

Seamus and his goons led SG-1 and the children to an _Al'kesh_ and then into the cargo bay, where a large cell had been installed. The bars were thick and Vala knew there was no way she or anyone else could bend them. She doubted that even Muscles could wiggle them.

Vala stood in the doorway of the cell looking at the others. Cam sat in a corner nursing his leg with Adria's help. The older woman evaluated the wound. "It's just a bad burn. They must have had their weapons on low, not wanting to damage the merchandise too much." Her smile was grim. "I have some pain leaves if you'd like them."

Cam shook his head. "No save them; someone else might need them."

"Will he be all right?" Vala asked looking behind her, worried since Daniel still hadn't arrived.  
Adria nodded. "The wound's closed thanks to the heat but it will hurt for a while." She patted Cam's shoulder. "This one's strong; he'll survive."

Nodding to Cam, Adria got to her feet moving among the children. They were clustered around in groups in the cell. The younger ones were whimpering and some had tears on their faces. The older ones tried to comfort the younger and Adria did what she could to help.

There was a grunt behind her and Seamus' thugs hauled a still unconscious Daniel into the cell, dumping him on to the floor. Vala winced at the loud thud as he hit the floor and rolled. Immediately Ryna was at his side, shaking him trying to wake him up.

Although she ached to hold and comfort Ryna, Vala stayed where she was. "Daniel'll be all right, Ryna. He's just unconscious. It takes a lot to kill Daniel Jackson." She wanted to go to him as well to reassure herself he was alive, but she knew that it would be a silly thing to do. He had only been hit once with the zat, he just needed to wake up.

The door behind her slammed and once again Vala was a prisoner. She felt the jump and shutter as the _Al'kesh_ lifted off, heading out into space. Her eyes closed and a wave of helplessness washed over her.

Cam was wounded, Daniel was unconscious and they we're headed goodness knows where. She wanted to have hope but she just couldn't find any, especially now, as the thugs returned to lead her and Cam away.

~0o0o0~

Daniel woke slowly, drifting into awareness. His first thought was that his head hurt and then next was that he really wanted the world to stop shaking.

Opening his eyes, he looked around and realized that they were in a holding cell. The world continued to wiggle. Turning his head, he saw the little girl, Ryna, tugging on his arm.

As nicely as he could, Daniel ground out, "Can you stop that, please?"

Ryna let out a gasp and jumped back. "You're alive. I wasn't sure. Vala said you would be fine, but you just laid there not moving."Pushing himself upright Daniel scanned the room. Adria lay sleeping on the far side of the cell with most of the children gathered around her. It was only when he looked back at Ryna, did he realize that Vala and Cam were missing. "Where did Mitchell and Vala go? Are they on the ship?"

Bobbing her head, Ryna said, "They took them away, not long after we got here. The man brought us some mushy food and took Cam and Vala away. They left you and Adria here. Why'd they do that?" Her lip quivered as she tried to hold back the tears.

Cupping her cheek Daniel said, "I don't know but I'm sure it will be fine. We'll find a way out of this, I promise you."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice very quiet.

Cuddling the little girl close, Daniel answered . "I'm sure. The people we work for expect us back at a certain time and when we don't arrive, people will be looking for us. They'll find us Ryna, they always do. Well, or we find a way to escape."

~0o0o0~

Sitting in Daniel's arms, Ryna wished she felt reassured, but her life hadn't been easy. She had lost her mother at birth, then her adoptive parents were killed by Ba'al during the village massacre. She had been saved from the flames, one of the few to survive. She really wanted to believe that she was lucky, but it was hard when you were slowly starving to death.

No, she wasn't lucky, she was sure it was the exact opposite. Some times in the dark of night when she should have been sleeping Ryan wondered if she was evil or tainted. No one would tell her anything about her mother or her father. Her birth seemed to be a terrible secret and that made her terrible as well.

She looked over Daniel's shoulder at the door Vala had vanished through. Ryna hadn't felt safe with anyone until Vala and Daniel came. There was something about Vala that made Ryna want to be with her and now she hoped she'd come back.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, Ryna laid her head down on Daniel's chest, wanting to feel like she belonged, wondering if that day would ever come.

~0o0o0~

Vala sat in another cell with Cam. Since they had been separated from the others they hadn't had a chance to speak privately. A guard stood right outside watching and if they as much as looked at one another he raised his zat.

She knew that they had to get out of here and fast. Things could go from bad to worse. From the motion of the _Al'kesh_ she knew they had entered hyperspace and she had a pretty good idea where they were going.

A tapping drew her attention. Without moving her head she saw Cameron tapping a hook from his belt on the floor. At first she thought he was just being annoying but then she heard the pattern. Smiling she remembered, Moron code, no she thought frowning, that wasn't right. Then she heard Daniel's exasperated voice in her head as he explained it to her over and over again. _'Morse Code, Vala. It's a way to communicate without speaking. It's worth learning so just sit down.'_

At the time Vala had flipped her hair, crossing her arms, flopping back down into the chair. It had taken hours but she had learned the Morris Code. She had thought it was a waste of time, other than the time listening to Daniel, but the long and short tapping was coming in handy. With a wave of her hand she motioned for him to begin again and listened to the message that he spelled out.

What she heard gave her hope. Help might be on the way, but they would need to help themselves so they were ready when the cavalry showed up. She winked at Cameron to show that she understood and they settled down to wait.

Seamus swept into the cell grinning. "Well, Colonel Mitchell, you're rather infamous in the circles I run in. Yelmen, one of my men, thought he'd seen you somewhere along with that man Jackson. You were the ones who made Netan look like a fool. I'm all for it myself but Netan wants your head on a platter especially after you took the Shol'va away from him. He doesn't like you one bit. In fact you're worth more than my love, Vala." His fingers brushed Vala's cheek. "It makes me want to keep her for myself. I could give you a little Kassa and then you would love me, wouldn't you my dear. It would be like old times"

Bile rose as Vala turned her head and bit Seamus' fingers so hard they bled. The man immediately responded with a vicious backhand. Tasting blood, Vala thought, just like old times.

Seeing stars, Vala fell back against the bars as Cam got to his feet despite the obvious pain it caused him. Before her vision cleared she heard weapons fire striking flesh and a cacophony of grunts...and she wondered who was winning

It was time to move, she needed to act, while Seamus' attention was on Cameron. She drew a breath and struck.

TBC...

* * *

Next on will be up on Thursday and then Saturday. Leave your thoughts if you feel like it, they always make me smile. :0)


	8. Wrestling with Revelations

Title: Atonement 8/14  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none it takes place after the show.  
Category: Het, Hurt and Comfort  
Summary: A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for doing an awesome job with this one

Challenge: StargateDrabbles Screen Cap challenge Daniel and Vala

* * *

**Wrestling with Revelations**

Cam leaned back, relaxing against the bars, glad to catch Vala's wink to tell him that she understood his message. Immediately a heavy silence fell between them. He kept hoping for a sign that someone had picked up their signal, but as time passed there was nothing and the odds grew more and more unlikely someone would show up to rescue them as they headed deeper into Lucien Alliance territory.

Vala sat across the cell not saying anything or moving, and that creeped him out more that anything else. Instead of her usual chattering on like a magpie, she quietly studied her hands.

Shifting, he hoped to relieve some of the ache in his leg. He didn't claim to know what went on between the cast of characters in this melodrama and he really didn't want to know. Especially between Jackson and the Princess; there were just someplace even his mind just didn't want to stray.

The slavery thing hadn't been a big shock to Cam, but he was as surprised as the next man when Seamus blurted out that Vala had got herself pregnant. Briefly, Cam did wonder about the baby. He'd witnessed how white she'd gone and her eyes darted to Jackson. Obviously, she'd never shared either bit of intel with the archaeologist.

Cam thought maybe he should try to cheer her up. He grinned to himself thinking he'd tell her a story about his grandmaw but before he could start Seamus entered the cell.

The instant the creep showed up, Vala's eyes dimmed as though she had lost all hope. The guy sauntered close to Vala and started prattling the usual bad guy banter about how they were all in deep trouble. Blah blah, blah, but then the creepy guy talked about drugging up Vala to make her more friendly. Nursing his wounded shoulder, Cam tried to keep his anger in check, but when Seamus hit Vala, he lost it. He knew it would have been smarter to consider a plan or wait for the cavalry, but he was just tired of sitting around waiting.

Without giving himself time to think about the pain, Cam launched himself at Seamus,hoping to wipe the smug smile off the jerk's face. It was up to him to make sure that Vala got out of this mess with herself intact. Of course, he planned on a big chuck of help from her as well. From what he'd learned over the years the Princess had enough baggage without this guy adding more.

Ramming his head into the other man's gut, Cam forced Seamus back into the bars so hard that they clattered. Seamus retaliated by smacking Cam in the head with his gun again and again until Cam let go . Dazed, Cam shook it off, ready for Seamus' next move.

Stepping back, Cam dodged a punch, saw an opportunity and exploiting the weakness, pounded the man's kidney over and over.

Getting a hold of the hand where Seamus still held the 9mm, Cam smashed the sleazeballs fingers into the bars, forcing him to drop the gun. Then he backed off drawing Seamus away from the weapon hoping to give Vala a chance to grab it, though from what little he'd seen, she looked a bit foggy.

Seamus went berserk. His large body packed power behind his fists and knocked Cam staggering backwards. Before he could recover Seamus hit him again. What Seamus lacked in skill he made up for in brute force.

Cam knew he was in trouble. He glanced over at Vala needing some help. He'd hoped that she would grab the weapon, but she got to her feet and leapt on to Seamus' back using the only weapon she had available, her nails.

Cam was reminded of the times Teal'c had made him watch professional wrestling. He had to admire Vala's spunk, she'd make a killing on the women's team.

Although the world was fading in and out, Cam slid across the floor going for the weapon. Vala was dumped off Seamus' back and onto the floor. Seeing his chance, Cam took aim.

~0o0o0~

Still a little stunned from Seamus' blow, Vala heard the gun clatter to the floor. She waited for Cam to draw Seamus away and knowing that this might be their only chance, she acted. Vala got to her feet, swaying slightly she leapt onto Seamus' back, clawing at his eyes.

She bit his hand hard as he tried to get a hold of her. Howling like a girl, the brute managed to belt her in the face while she laughed at him.

Grabbing her arm and a fist full of her hair, he flipped her over his shoulder. Vala landed hard on her back, momentarily stunned by the impact. It was then the ship was shaken by a weapons blast and the echo of 9mm fire bounced around the holding cell.

Turning over she saw a large red stain blossoming over Seamus' chest. He took a few stumbling steps toward her and fell to the floor in a heap.

Neither of Vala or Cam moved for a moment as they caught their breath. It was only when the ship was struck a second time that they scrambled to their feet.

Cam grabbed the gun and Vala began to search the dead man's pockets for the keys to the cell. Her fingers shaking slightly,Vala opened the door and didn't look back.

Outside the cell Cam called out, "You head for Jackson and the kids. I'll go to the control room to see if I can negotiate a ceasefire. Watch out, princess, there's still a few bad guys on this tub."

Nodding once Vala managed a weak smile. "I'll be careful, if you will. See you in a few."

She watched Cam disappear, then headed off in the opposite direction.

~0o0o0~

Adria sat surrounded by her children and felt at peace. The food wasn't great but at least they had been fed and the portions were more than they would have gotten on Helena. She flinched as pain shot through her, it was getting worse again. Reaching into her pocket, she found that the bark she had brought with her to control the pain was gone.

She had known her death was close for while now , after all she had seen her mother go through the same thing not long before Vala was born. Her life was ending, but she wasn't sad or fearful; she was grateful knowing that her children would be safe. She had no doubt that Vala and her men folk would find a way to get the children to safety.

Adria had been hard on Vala and often cruel, but her reasons had nothing to do with Vala. It was Jasek's first wife and Vala's mother. The couple lived happily in the village on Helena and had a son, Phin, but wander lust struck Jasek.

When Phin was five years old, Ginna became pregnant with Vala. With Jasek gone it fell on Adria to take up the slack, being the old maid in the village.

It wasn't long before Adria began to think of Phin as her son. She was the one who played with him, fed him, he had even called her mother by mistake a few times.

As the days passed, Adria felt jealousy and yearning took over her mind and heart, then came the questions. What if Ginna was gone, would Jasek love her, his son already did.

Finally the night Vala was born, Adria saw her chance. She and Ginna were alone in the small cottage with a blizzard howling outside when Ginna went into labor. After Vala's birth, Ginna began to bleed. Adria had known what to do, but she stepped back and let Ginna die. There was no one but Vala to witness the crime.

Adria had done this hoping Jasek would choose her to take Ginna's place. Ginna's last words were about the child, she asked that Adria name her Vala, which meant joy in the old tongue.

Later that night, Adria began to feel remorse as she held the squalling infant. But by dawn she realized that there was no going back, Vala's mother was dead and the children needed her. She buried the guilt deep - moving forward holding hope she would soon have what she always wanted, Jasek Mal Doran as her loving husband.

No one suspected her part in Ginna's death. When Jasek returned, he asked Adria to be his wife. But she had not counted on Jasek's grief, he visited his wife's grave, married Adria and left. Over the years his visits became rarer and rarer, until she only saw Jasek once a year. She raised his children and defended him to others, but he never shared a bed with her.

Eventually, her only joy, Phin, left her too. He grew up and married, forming his own household. Leaving Adria alone in the house with Vala.

The little waif haunted her. Every time Adria looked at the child she saw Ginna. A bitter reminder of what she had done, the price she had paid, and how worthless it was.

As Vala grew so did Adria's anger, not at the child where she directed it, but at herself. No longer being able to bare the weight of her guilt, she threw Vala out of her home when she reached the age of maturity. Within months Vala was gone, latching onto the first man to speak pretty words to her.

A few years later Vala returned to the village to see her brother and his wife. Her presence reminded Adria of things she'd long tried to forget.

Then Vala's youth and beauty caught the eye of Qetesh, who had come to demand tribute for the first time in many years. Word got around quickly and by nightfall the next day, Vala was sold to the Goa'uld for forty pieces of coin, Adria had been the broker.

No, Adria knew that she deserved the pain and she would welcome death when it came. She had Vala's forgiveness, even if the girl didn't know the whole truth of it. That confession was for her deathbed, if there was time.

Another blast rocked the ship, causing her more pain, drawing a sharp break she stopped from crying out. Looking up she caught Vala's man watching her and she could tell from the look in his eyes he had some questions, but she was sure the ones he wanted weren't hers to tell. Vala deserved the chance to tell him her story, Adria owed her girl that much.

TBC

* * *

We're half way now. More on Saturday and if you like it let me know. :0)


	9. New Problems in the Mix

Title: Atonement 9/14  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none it takes place after the show.  
Category: Het, Hurt and Comfort

Summary: A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.

Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.

Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this one over and all the work she does for me.

Challenge: Screen Cap Challenge for Stargate Drabbles.

* * *

**New Problems in the Mix  
**

_The scent of burning oil hung in the air, mixed with the stench of fear and anticipation. The crowd moved like waves carrying him back and forth. Pressing in on him, drowning him._

_Wanting to help her, he fought his capture's hold. Struggling, although he knew it was hopeless. There would be only one outcome to this trial._

_He looked into her terrified eyes as oil oozed into the last channel. The blaze lapped at her skirt. Seconds later the flames cloaked her. There was nothing he could do, but watch the end._

_Vala's final scream echoed around him. The sound burrowed itself deep in his soul, leaving another scar. Then suddenly there was silence, there had been no miracle or last minute escape, Vala was gone._

_Now that it was over he looked away. A wind picked up snuffing out the flames, but it was far too late._

_Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stumbled forward. Nothing remained, but a burnt husk; a mockery of the radiant woman he'd known. He fell to his knees beside the corpse. Gathering Vala in his arms, he realized the truth and mourned._

~0o0o0~

Jerking upright, Daniel looked around confused by the dream. His hand traveled to his face wiping the tears from his cheeks. No one else seemed to be awake, no one saw his moment of emotional weakness. It'd been a very long time since he'd had that dream, that nightmare. Why would he have it now?

He sighed because he knew why. Vala. He loved her but had anything really changed? Could he trust Vala with his heart? Was she interested in even accepting it?

A casual relationship, sex and nothing else, sure, he knew she'd be game for that kind of relationship, but Daniel had no interest in that. Over the years he'd had a few like that and they had always ended badly. No, he wanted a companion, someone to share his life with, he wanted what he had with Sha're. Maybe it was too much to ask or even look for, but Daniel didn't think so.

Yesterday the honesty on Vala's face in that dilapidated hut had touched him. She wanted to share one of her secrets with him, a piece of herself that she usually locked away. Daniel found that he didn't care what the secret was - that she was willing to share gave him hope, maybe Vala could be the woman he'd wished for.

Ryna stirred jarring him from his revelry. Rubbing her back he spoke softly hoping to calm her. She clung to him whimpering in her sleep. He worried that she might wake up, but instead she burrowed herself deeper into his chest and called for Vala.

Turning his head, he studied Ryna, and then scanned the room looking at the other children. Thanks to Seamus' revelation, he knew that Vala had been pregnant, before Adria. Had that been before or after her implantation by Qetesh? And where was the child now? He knew Vala well , at least now...would she have done something, or had something happened then...but if she didn't terminate the pregnancy or lose the baby, what would she have done with the child? Who would she have entrusted with her son or daughter?

Her people had been viciously cruel when Vala was freed by the To'kra, would she really entrust her innocent child to those same people? Would they see Vala's child or Qetesh's?

She had never talked about what happened that day and Daniel had never asked, not wanting to pry, but now he wished he had. Could the villager's ill treatment extended to rape? Daniel shook his head not wanting to think about it happening to anyone, let alone Vala. The prospect that she had conceived a child under such circumstances was unthinkable.

What would Vala have done if she found herself pregnant and alone? He came up with only one option. On Helena she'd had a brother. No matter what the people of Helena had done to her, they were still her people. He'd known that from their first meeting, when she'd spun her tale on _Prometheus._

So did that mean the child lived among Adria's children or had it died when Ba'al attacked? Was Vala's child the reason behind her determination to save these children?

Shifting Ryna to the floor, he covered her with his jacket. The ship shook with another blast and he knew that he didn't have much time until the children began to wake and he wanted some answers.

As he crossed the room as the ship took another hit and he wondered if it was a sign of help or a bigger problem?

~0o0o0~

As the ship shuddered again, Daniel sat down beside Adria, speaking without preamble. "You're dying, aren't you?"

She opened her mouth to deny it, but nodded instead. "Yes, the same thing killed my mother. My body's being eaten away from the inside. It's painful, but I can endure. After what I have done, this is bearable pain." She flinched as a ripple of pain shot through her abdomen.

Fumbling in his vest Daniel located a shot of morphine. When it came time to escape, Adria would have to be mobile and that meant she needed to be pain free. He held it up for her to see. "This will help with the pain. I need to inject it into your thigh."

Adria nodded giving him permission, but after a moment she held up her hand. "Wait. Will I be able to move when the time comes. If I'm too drugged up to move, it won't be any good either. The children won't leave without me."

Daniel smiled. "The dose is low enough you should be fine. It's just enough to dull the pain. You might find that you feel a little strange, but I'll make sure one of the older children stay with you." He administered the drug. "So the children know you're dying?"

"No, I haven't told them. I didn't want them to worry. Jia, she suspects something's wrong with me. She's bright and observant, she's like Vala that way. A little too much."

Daniel's gaze went to the teenager sleeping not far away. "Is Jia Vala's daughter, I thought she was her niece?" He asked looking over a the sleeping girl.

A smile crossed Adria's face. "Ah, that isn't my secret to tell, but the girl does have a lot of the same traits and so did my sister, Vala's mother. They all had dark hair and green eyes."

"Vala's mother was your sister?" Daniel was surprised to hear of the relationship.

Adria ignored Daniel's question continuing. "Ginna, Vala's mother was strong and beautiful and Vala's just like her and I hated her for it. Strong beautiful women tend to run in my family as does poor choices in men." She looked straight at Daniel. "But Vala seems to have broken that trend. That girl loves you just as you do her."

Daniel started to deny it, but stopped remembering his dream. Thinking back over his misadventures with Vala, he wondered if he made a mistake all those years ago. Had he sold Vala and her feelings short back then? Was the sex kitten, all an act to hide behind?

Should he have taken a different tact with her, forced her to be honest with him? Would she have spoken honestly or would the vamp have come out to play, protecting Vala from hurt? Vala's games made it seem like he was just a toy to play with and toss aside when she grew tired of him.

Now three years later things had changed. In the past he hadn't allowed himself to wonder what drove Vala. He'd been still mourning Sha're, and her loss, afraid to take a chance loving someone else. Then Daniel met Vala, their first meeting had confused and overwhelmed him and he'd let her go. Six months or so later, Vala had stormed back into his life, challenging him to live again. Now finally after all thses years, he thought that he might be ready, but was Vala?

Over the course of this mission he'd seen Vala vulnerable and it was to him she'd turned. He was surprised she'd let down her guard and that he wanted to be the one she came to.

He made a choice, he wanted Vala in his life and he'd do whatever he needed to make it happen. With the decision made suddenly the future seemed brighter.

TBC


	10. All is Revealed

Title: Atonement 10/14  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none it takes place after the show.  
Category: Het, Hurt and Comfort

Summary: A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.

Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.

Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this one over and all the work she does for me.

Challenge: Screen Cap Challenge for Stargate Drabbles.

* * *

**All is Revealed**

"Daniel, Adria!"

Daniel looked up to find Vala standing at the bars dangling a set of keys. "Look what I found! Shall I let you out or did you want to stay? These are such luxurious accommodations."

Getting to his feet, he called back, "What happened to Cam?"

"He's fine, but we need to get out of here. Gather the children while I figure out which key opens the lock. Mitchell went to secure the control room. Although he likes to pretend his Rumba, I'm sure he'll appreciate the help. So we need to find some weapons."

Sighing, Daniel wondered if it was worth it to telling her it was Rambo, but she went on before he had a chance. "There are still some bad guys slinking around here somewhere. Mitchell and I only took care of Seamus. So we need to hurry."

Without a word he helped Adria to her feet and the two of them began to wake the children as Vala fumbled with the keys silently cursing as she dropped them.

Moving quickly, Daniel gathered the children into a straight line, with the older kids sprinkled throughout to help the littler ones. Jia was assigned to help Adria.

The moment Vala opened the door, Ryna left her place in line to stand in front of her, and tugged on Vala's jacket. Pointing at her cheek, her voice full of worry, the young girl spoke. "You're hurt. Are you all right?"

Vala hesitated before crouching down to Ryna's level. "It's nothing just a scratch, Ryna. See."

Tilting her head, Ryna reached out touching the bruised cut on Vala's cheek bone and Vala flinched. Ryna pulled back, staring down at the floor. "Sorry."

Daniel watched as Vala took Ryna's hands between hers and explained. "No worries, darling. It'll heal, they always do." Then she tucked a strand of the Ryna's dark hair behind her ear as she smiled.

Slowly Ryna nodded, then she leaned over and kissed the blemish. "Does that feel better?"

Tears filled Vala's eyes and she tucked her hand into Ryna's. "Yes, darling, it does." Vala looked up at Daniel. "Time to go. Let's go home."

Daniel felt a lump in his throat. "Stay together and don't wander off. There're still some bad guys who want to hurt us. We'll try to protect you but you have to listen to what we say. We're going to the control room the quickest way. Now follow me."

Then he stepped out of the cell confident they would follow.

~0o0o0~

Cam reached the control room without any resistance, but the room itself was guarded. He peeked around the corner taking a quick look down the corridor. Sliding the clip out of the pistol he'd taken from Seamus he counted the rounds, hoping there would be more in there than he thought. Three shots, that was all he had. Slamming the clip back into place, he tightened his grip on the 9mm.

Taking one last look at the sentries outside the control room he rounded the corner and fired two shots leaving one in reserve if needed. Both guards lay dead. Cam paused long enough to grab both dead men's guns and moved on. He needed to secure the control room and see if the shooter was friendly.

Hoping surprise would be enough, Cam triggered the doors, bursting into the room and began firing with his stolen weapons. Seconds later it was over, three men lay dead, and the bridge was secure.

Moving to the control panel Cam sealed the doors and checked the scanners. A smile crept over this features and he activated the coms. "Well, Sam, you can stop shootin' now. I have control, well sort of, over the ship, but I wouldn't say no to some of those marines you got on that big tub of yours. We have a few lingering annoyances that took our weapons. Plus I got a hole in my leg and it hurts like a-"

Cutting him off, Sam asked, "Where are Daniel and Vala?"

"They're around here somewhere? Vala went to let Jackson and the others out of their cell and should be rendezvousing with me here.

"Lower your shields and I'll beam you and the others over to the Hammond."

Cam shook his head forgetting Sam couldn't see him. "No, I need some help to find Jackson, the Princess and the rest of the party. Now send over that help, please, and I'll go get them and then we'll all come to visit. They have twenty or so kids with them and not a weapon on them. "

"Will do, Cam, they're beaming to your location and I've sent a doctor as well. Tell Major Nelson what you know and he'll take it from there."

Immediately the thrum of the Asgard transporter sounded and two teams of marines appeared with a young looking doctor. The senior solider approached Cam and saluted. "Colonel Mitchell what can you tell me about the men on this ship?"

Cam opened his mouth to speak but flinched as the doctor sat him down in a chair and began to poke at this wound. Turning, he looked over at the young man who stepped back mumbling, "I'll wait until you're done speaking with Major Nelson."

Focusing his attention on the major, Cam relayed all he knew about Seamus and his men and concluded by saying, "Vala and Jackson should be out in the halls by now. Vala had what should have been the keys to the cell, so make sure your men keep an eye out for them. They won't be hard to miss, they'll have a bunch of kids with them."

Nelson smiled. "Don't worry sir, we'll bring your team back here safe and sound." Pivoting he called to his men. "Fischer and Boggs, you stay here and make sure no one bothers Mitchell and the Doc. The rest of you men follow me."

Cam watched them leave, wishing he could go too, but the doc was once again stabbing him in the leg evaluating the wound. So he wasn't going anywhere and he hoped the Jarheads had half a brain and wouldn't shoot anyone, well anyone he liked.

~0o0o0~

Daniel led the way through the halls. They had changed their course a few times to avoid Seamus' men. He knew they were running out of time. Eventually one of the cells would be found empty and the alarm would be sounded.

The corridor ahead of them was blocked by two guards and that meant once again they would have to modify their plan. The problem was - to continue on their way they had to cross the corridor and get past the guards. Daniel's fingers itched for a weapon, if he had a P90, he could have taken out the two men easily..

Someone approached, and he know without turning it was Vala. She pressed close, looking around the corner as well. "What's the plan Daniel?"

His mind raced but he could see only one solution, he turned to tell her the plan but Vala seemed to guess what he was going to say. She tugged on his sleeve, demanding. "Oh no, let me go. I can distract them long enough for you to get the children across the corridor. If we had any kind of weapon I would say go through the guards. They look positively terrified so it wouldn't take much to disarm them, but since we have the children, you need to go around and I'll go out there. Also, if things go bad I'm much better at talking my way out of...things."

She tried to step around Daniel into the corridor but he anticipated her plan, blocking into her path. "No, you're not going to do this, I am. So move back and get ready to hustle those kids across to safety."

Vala drew herself up to her full height and pointed her finger at Daniel poking him in the chest. "Oh, yes I am. I'm much better at this than you are and I'm a better fighter. I beat you up on the Prometheus and I'll do it again. Get out of my way Daniel!"

In emphatic whispers that slowly got louder the argument continued until Jia stepped between them. "You two had better lower your voices or we'll all be back in that cell. Now you have two minutes to work this out or it will be ME stepping out there!"

Jia returned back to Ardia's side. Vala and Daniel stared at one another silently waiting for the other to give in. There was barely a inch between them as they stood toe to toe and nose to nose, both breathing heavy.

Finally, Daniel broke the stalemate. Grabbing Vala's face between his hands, he kissed her and before she could recover he darted out into view of the guards with his hands held high.

Drawing the men's attention he called out. "Please don't shoot, my name is Daniel Jackson, I mean you no harm-"

TBC


	11. And Then She Was Gone

Title: Atonement 11/14  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none it takes place after the show.  
Category: Het, Hurt and Comfort

Summary: A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.

Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.

Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this one over and all the work she does for me.

Challenge: Screen Cap Challenge for Stargate Drabbles.

~0o0o0~

And Then She Was Gone...

"I love you."

Vala stood there touching her lips, hearing Daniel's final words replaying over and over in her mind.

It was Adria who jarred Vala from her trance by gently shaking her shoulder. "Even that boy can only talk so long. We need to get moving."

Nodding Vala grabbed Ryna in her arms and another child by the hand ushering the children across the hallway.

Once they were safely on the other side, Vala handed Ryna to Adria and slipped back to the corner looking around at Daniel, hoping that he would be all right. He was still talking to the two guards and she whispered, "Come back to me, Daniel."

Drawing herself upright and moving to the front of the line, she lead the children on and didn't look back.

As they moved a grim silence fell over the group, everyone seemed to understand what Daniel had done, even Ryna.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks and Vala lifted the girl up into her arms.

In broken sobs the little girl said, "He's gone, just like my other mama and papa. I'm cursed. My real mama didn't want me, I was bad and now Daniel will be hurt too."

Vala's voice cracked. "It's not you, Darling. Your mother had her reasons for giving you up. She loved you very much, how could she not. As for Daniel, he'll be back soon. It takes a lot to kill or even hurt him. You'll see him soon."

Eyes large, Ryna nodded, laying her head down on Vala's shoulder. "Vala are-"

Whatever the girl was about to say was cut off as Vala dived for the ground. Seconds later a bolt from one of the guns exploded against the wall just where her head had been. All the children hit the floor and Vala heard Seamus' voice, "Come out Vala, I'm very unhappy with you. Don't make the children pay for it. Come out and they'll be sold to some nice person, you have my word."

There was only silence and another shot hit the wall behind Vala again. "I'm not feeling very patient right now."

Adria spoke in a harsh whisper. "I thought you said he was taken care of?"

Vala peeked around in the direction the shots had come from. "He had a huge hole in his chest! He should be dead! At least he shouldn't be walking around. Give it some time and maybe he'll pass out."

A third shot hit the wall closer to the children and they cried out in fear.

She'd been stalling, hoping to think of some plan – but Vala knew time was up. "All right Seamus. I'm coming out now. Don't shoot again."

"No Vala, don't leave!" Ryna grabbed at Vala.

Squeezing the little girl's hand she said, "It'll be okay, you'll see."

Seamus stepped out into view, covered in blood. He'd tried to bandage the wound butblood had soaked through leaving a river down his shirt. "You always were too soft, Vala and this time you're compassion will be the end of you."

Choosing to say nothing, Vala started to get up when Adria struggled to her feet and launched herself at Seamus. The gun when off and once again there was silence.

~0o0o0~

Daniel felt one of the two young soldiers pat him down for weapons. He held his hands high not giving either of the jittery boys reason to shoot him.

Deciding he had no weapon, the skinner of the two poked him in the back with his rifle. "Move along now. Seamus should be in the control room and he'll know what to do with you and where you came from."

Daniel walked slowly down the corridor hoping that all the children were out of sight, but he didn't look back to check.

One of the guards prodded Daniel in the back, again. "Move faster!"

Daniel increased his pace, his mind racing, trying to think of a way out of this. Cam should be in the control room and whomever was shooting earlier had stopped. He hoped that was a good thing. These two were little more than boys. They had probably lost their families in the Ori plague or the fighting that came after. Having no where else to go they latched on to the first person that fed them. The galaxy was full of hundreds or thousands like them.

Daniel knew they where scared, "Guys, you can't trust a man like Seamus. He'll use you up and toss you aside when you're no longer of use to him, that's the kind of man he is." Turning, he continued, "Look, just hand over those weapons. I can find you a place to make a fresh start. This isn't the life you want. It's only a matter of time before my people find us. You don't want to die and you don't want to kill someone." Daniel held out a hand and waited.

The two young men watched him closely, gauging him. Finally, in sync, they handed over the weapons, looking relieved.

Using some straps from his vest, Daniel bound the boys to make sure they wouldn't follow."Wait here. Stay out of sight. Someone will be back for you." Daniel took off for the control room at a run, only to be surprised to find five marines standing in the hallway.

~0o0o0~

The large man had a big hole right where his heart would have been. There was no way he'd be getting up this time. Vala surged to her feet rushing over to Adria's side. She pushed the now dead body of Seamus off her step-mother. Aria lay on the ground breathing heavy a knife embedded in her stomach. Seamus must have pulled it when he saw her move.

Jia was at Vala's side. "Granny Adie, what have you done?" She looked to Vala. "Can you help her?"

Vala looked at the wound, unsure, if she had her healing device, she knew she could help but Seamus had taken it with her pack.

Adria looked up at the girl, touching her cheek, leaving a smear of blood. "You've known this day has been coming for a long time, girl. This way it was on my terms and not the sickness."

"You can't leave us Granny. Most of them don't remember their parents, you're all they know. Please don't leave us!" Jia held tight to Adria's hand.

Tears filled Adria's eyes. "They know you, Girl. Take care of them, they'll look to you now." She brushed Jia's hair away from her face tucking a strand behind her ear. "I loved your father like he was my own son and I've loved you like you were my daughter. I'm proud of you Jia, but those children need you to be strong. It's up to you to be the leader, I know you are. Now go girl, I don't want you and the others to see this."

Jia nodded, bending down she kissed Adria's cheek. "Goodbye Granny." Vala felt the eyes of all the children on her, and she could feel the thread of panic beginning to grow.

Turning to Jia, Vala said, "The control room should be down the next corridor. Get help if you can find it. You'll be able to tell which door it is. There'll be a lot of gold. Hurry now!"

Jia reacted immediately, with the help of the older children the smaller ones were soon out of sight. Once they were gone Vala turned back to Adria. "Why did you do that? I would have been all right."

"I couldn't take that chance. Vala, I was dying before I got this knife in my gut and I wouldn't have lived much longer. I had to make sure you didn't die. I've done some very awful things in my life and a lot of them to you. I need you to know that you and your brother were the only good things in my life before those children. I need to tell you something. I've kept it a secret for a long time but you deserve to know before I die."

Vala tried to sooth her, "No, Adria it will be all right. I'm sure Jia will find Cameron and bring us some help and they'll be able to fix you up."

"No, Vala it's better this way for both of us. I can never take back what I have done but I can tell you-" Adria broke off into a coughing fit.

Trying to distract Adria, Vala spoke, "I had another daughter, well she wasn't mine, not really. Those people who started the war and the plague, they needed a way to get control of our galaxy and they used me to do it. My baby, I felt her grow inside me, just like the first time, but this time I wasn't given the choice whether or not to give her up. Though the whole pregnancy, all I could think about was my other daughter, and how I'd given her up so that she was safe and how my choice killed her. I wanted it to be different this time, I was going to be a good mother." Vala's voice shook and she squeezed Adria's hand.

Adria tried to speak but Vala shushed her. "The Ori took her from me and the next time I saw her I knew she wasn't mine, not really and I'd lost another daughter. I buried that sorrow deep, I didn't want to face it. I used it as shield to keep Daniel away. I existed, not really living and then I saw her-"

She smiled through her tears. "Adria, you gave her back to me, and now I have another chance. I can never repay you for that gift. "

Adria reached up and touched Vala's face. "I was glad to do it. When I realized what was happening I knew that I had to save her. I was never angry with you, dear. I was so angry at myself. Every time I looked at you and saw your mother...remembering what I had done. Vala, it was me, it was always me."

Another spasm of pain rippled through Adria. "I'm sorry Vala, about your other daughter, but Ryna, she will love you given the chance, if she doesn't already. That little girl is so full of love, just like you were. Don't let her light be stamped out, she's waiting to be loved. Your past no longer matters. Your future awaits and so does hers. Tell Ryna who she is, be her mother."

Tear spilled down Vala's cheeks. "I will, Adria. I love you, and I'm sorry about everything. I wish it could have been different, that I could have been different."

The dying woman smiled. "You are fine just the way you are. I loved you, too, I'm just sorry I didn't show it. Tell your Daniel how you feel. He made the first gesture and now it's your turn. Don't mess this up. Not like I did..."

And then she was gone.

TBC


	12. Winding Down

Title: Atonement 12/14  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none it takes place after the show.  
Category: Het, Hurt and Comfort

Summary: A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.

Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.

Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this one over and all the work she does for me.

Challenge: Screen Cap Challenge for Stargate Drabbles.

* * *

**Winding Down**

"Vala!"

Looking up, she saw Daniel coming around the corner. From the expression on his face she knew that he'd talked to Jia. Behind him was a man that she didn't know, but from the large pack on his back she assumed he was a doctor. He pushed passed Daniel and began to tend Adria.

Daniel sat down beside Vala, gathering her into his arms as they waited to see if there was anything the doctor could do. Minutes ticked by before the man looked up shaking his head. "I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. I don't think I could have saved her even if I was here when it happened." Seeing Vala's tear streaked face he asked, "Did you know her?"

Turning away from the young doctor, Vala studied Adria. "She was my mother, she gave her life for me."

The doctor looked uncomfortable and began to gather his things. "Well, I'm going to check over the children before they are transferred to the _George Hammond. _I'll send someone for the bodies." Then he was gone.

Now that they were alone Vala melted into his embrace, glad to know that she wasn't abandoned. His confession hung in the air between them, but neither were ready to talk about it so they stayed silent as Vala mourned.

After a few moments she spoke, her voice soft and raspy from crying. "She really loved me, Daniel; she told me so. For such a long time I thought I was unlovable, I always thought that Qetesh saw that evil in me and that was why I was chosen."

Daniel didn't let her continue. "No,Vala, Qetesh saw a young and beautiful woman and wanted to possess that. You did nothing to draw her attention, other than be who you are."

Looking up, Vala wiped away her tears. "Daniel. I-"

Whatever she'd been about to say was cut off by the sounds of two men coming down the hall, talking quietly. When they saw Daniel and Vala, they were instantly silent.

The taller one spoke, "I'm Sargent Miller, Dr. Jackson, Ma'am." Motioning to the bodies he said, "We've come for the bodies. We need to tag them for transplant to the _George Hammond_. I understand the woman is your mother, Ms. Mal Doran. Would you like some more time or can we remove the body?"

Vala pulled away from Daniel, getting to her feet. "Yes, she was. Her name is Adria, and no I've already said goodbye."

The man nodded. "Is their any rites or rituals that we should observe with her or that you'll want to preform?"

Studying Adria, Vala thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, there's nothing. Just be gentle with her."

"Yes ma'am, we will. She'll be in the morgue. The doctor wanst to preform an autopsy, if that's alright?"

"We have nothing that prohibits that." Turning away from the body Vala wiped her hands on her pants. "Do you know where we can find Colonel Carter?"

"Last I heard she was on the bridge organizing a crew to take this ship to the Hak'tyl. They don't have anything and she thought they'd appreciate the gift."

He touched the mic by his ear. "This is Sargent Miller, the two bodies are ready to beam over." Then with one last nod to Daniel and Vala the men were gone in a flash of light.

Down the hall there was the sounds of a struggle and a cry of pain. Then a young voice called out, "Daniel, Vala, where are you Vala!"

~0o0o0~

Sam let go of the little girl and looked at the teeth marks in her hand. Giving it a quick shake, she tried to catch up with Ryna. Daniel had asked her to make sure all the children were moved over to the _George Hammond_. Everything had gone well until it came time to beam them over.

When Ryna discovered that they were leaving without Vala or Daniel, she took off looking for them. Being closest to the girl, Sam had gone after her. She'd caught up with Ryna in the hallway only to get a set of teethmarks in her hand.

"Ryna, darling, I'm here! What's happening?" Came Vala's voice and Ryna headed off in that direction with Sam following on her heels.

Sam rounded the corner to see the tiny whirlwind of energy and black hair skidding to a stop to throw itself into Vala's arms. There was a sharp intact of breath from her when she saw Vala and Ryna together, the resemblance was striking.

Before she could say anything Ryna grabbed Vala's face between her hands. "No body knew where you were and they were taking me away from the ship without you or Daniel. I asked the men with guns but they were no help and they wouldn't let me go. They told me I had to go to the big ship, but I didn't want to go without you, especially Vala. Adria told me to watch over you 'cause you'll get into trouble if I don't."

Sam couldn't stop the smile and looking over at Daniel - she could see he had a huge grin on his face as well.

~0o0o0~

Vala gathered Ryna close, her heart aching for what she'd done all those years ago and now it was time to make it right.

Ryna pointed to the spot on the floor where Adria had died. "Granny Adie's gone isn't she?"

Vala tucked a strand of hair behind Ryna's ear. "Yes, Darling, she is."

Some of the joy left Ryna's eyes as she looked up at Vala. "She left me too, all the adults who take care of me leave. Am I a bad girl?"

Vals's voice shook as she spoke, "No Ryna, you're not bad, evil or anything else other than a bright beautiful little girl. Don't let yourself think for a minute that it's your fault that those people died. Bad things do happen to good people."

Playing with Vala's hair, Ryna asked, "What will happen to me and the others now? Will we get new families or something? Some of them like Jia are old enough to marry, but I'm not."

Vala looked over at Daniel hoping he'd figured this whole mess out. She'd wanted to tell him the whole story and give him some time to digest it all but Ryna needed to know the truth and the rest of the story would have to wait for a later time when she and Daniel were alone.

Drawing a deep breath, Vala looked at Ryna, "I'm not sure what will happened to the other children, but would you like to come and live with me?"

Ryna's eyes lit up. "Really, you'd choose me to be your daughter?"

Vala choked out the next words. "No darling, you are my daughter. I'm your mother and I'm sorry that I gave you up. At the time, I thought it was for the best and I was protecting you, but-"

Sighing, Ryna laid her head down on Vala's shoulder. "I forgive you. Can we go home now?"

"Yes sweetheart, we can." Brushing a kiss on the top of her little girl's head, Vala was delighted at the instant acceptance from the child.. Tightening her hold, Vala turned to Sam and Daniel. "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Ryna Mal Doran."

Confusion tinged Sam's voice as she reached out to shake the child's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ryna Mal Doran. I'd like to talk to you more but we need to get moving." Looking over at Vala and Daniel she told them. "I plan to drop you guys at the closest gate but that won't be until tomorrow morning. I wish it was longer but I have to continue on to theIcarus Base."

The tone in her voice left not doubt that she wanted an explanation. Then she touched her communicator. _"Four to beam over to the Hammond."_

In a flash of light they all vanished.

TBC


	13. Decisions, Decisions

Title: Atonement 13/14  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none it takes place after the show.  
Category: Het, Hurt and Comfort

Summary: A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.

Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.

Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this one over and all the work she does for me.

Challenge: Screen Cap Challenge for Stargate Drabbles.

* * *

**Decisions, Decisions**

Vala sat at Ryna's bedside, it had taken a long time to get the little girl settled down enough to sleep. It had been a long day. Ever since arriving on the _George Hammond_, Ryna had been running from one place to another looking at everything. Once that was exhausted, Ryna had demanded to hear about her new home.

Sitting the girl down in the small cabin they had been assigned, Vala wasn't sure what to tell her. Ever since she'd arrived on Earth she'd live on base other than the odd nights she'd stayed at Daniel's or Sam's.

When Sam left to take Command of the _George Hammond_, a few months ago,Vala had moved into Sam's house as a roommate and house sitter; but that wasn't a long term solution, especially now that she had Ryna to look after. Maybe it was time to use some of those funds she had building up in the bank and get herself a place of her own. Although she had been saving up for that shiny new car.

Ryna stirred and Vala tucked the blankets around her, wondering what she should do about Daniel. He knew about her child before he said he loved her, but not that she would be raising one.

The chime on the door rang and Vala got up from the bed wondering who was at the door. The door slid open to reveal Sam, who immediately hugged Vala.. "I'm sorry about Adria. Daniel filled me in on what happened and I talked to Cam before he went into surgery. What are your plans?"

Stepping back, Vala shrugged. "I have no idea. I didn't really plan for this. I thought she was dead, killed by Ba'al as I watched my village burn. I really don't know what to think and then Daniel told me he loves me."

Shock and amazement covered Sam's face. "Daniel told you he loves you?"

Vala nodded sadly. "That was before he knew I'd be raising Ryna. So I don't know what he's feeling now. There are still so many things that I haven't told him."

Sam led Vala over to the small sitting area. "So he didn't know about Ryna at all?"

"No, Seamus mentioned that I was pregnant and it was obviously before Adria."

"Do you think those words mean any less to him now that you have acknowledged Ryna?"

Vala looked at the ends of her hair playing with some of the strands. "No, yes, I don't know." Throwing up her hands she looked at Sam. "What do I do?"

Reaching out Sam, caught Vala's flailing hands. "What do you want to do?"

"I want Daniel but I don't know if I can have him. I have Ryna to think about, and I must choose her over even Daniel."

"Have you talked to him?"

Vala shook her head. "There hasn't been any time. Every time I tried someone interrupted and I don't know when I'll have the chance. Things are going to be crazy until we find a place for Adria's children." She sighed. "Sam, what do I do?"

"Go talk to him. I'll stay here with Ryna. Vala, it's time to be honest with him and yourself. The longer you wait, the harder it will be."

Still fidgeting with her hair, Vala stood and paced the small cabin. "It isn't that easy. I can't just walk in the door and say 'Daniel, I love you.'"

Sam shook her head. "Yes, you can. Too often we wait too long and chances like this are lost. Don't make the same mistakes I have, Vala. Tell him, now before it's too late. You have a chance for a wonderful life with Daniel and your daughter. Take the first step, he's waiting for you. Now go!"

Biting her lip Vala looked at Ryna before turning toward the door. "If you'll watch Ryna..." Sam nodded, "Well, here I go. Wish me luck."

~0o0o0~

Daniel sat in his small cabin writing in his journal. All their things had been found on the _Al'kesh_ and now he was making notes about the mission that he would use when he wrote his report tomorrow. Also, he created a short list of the likely planets that would accept twenty or so orphans.

Absentmindedly, Daniel grabbed the sandwich from his tray and took a bite. He was weary and the bed looked so very inviting, but he kept waiting for Vala, unsure if she'd come to him, now that she had her daughter.

Ryna, so many questions swirled around his mind about the girl. Who was her father and could he potentially cause problems for Vala? Would Vala want him to be part of her life now? The most painful question came next, would she even stay on Earth.

Throwing down his pen, he paced the room, running his fingers through his hair. He'd made the first step and he was waiting - but maybe that was the wrong choice. Maybe he should let Vala know that nothing had change, that he still wanted her and now, Ryna as well.

Decision made he headed for the door and when it opened Vala stood on the other side, looking just as hesitant as he felt.

"Daniel, I-"

Taking two steps forward Daniel cupped Vala's face between his hands and kissed her. "I love you, Vala and I want to be with you. Ryna doesn't change that, nothing ever will."

"That's good, darling, because I want you too. I came here to ask you to be Ryna's father and to be my husband."

Daniel looked shocked and took a step back. "I-" He drew a breath while he collected his thoughts. "What about her real father? Doesn't he deserve to be part of her life?"

He looked up at her waiting to hear her answer, because it might destroy his whole world.

~0o0o0~

Vala met Daniel's gaze knowing that he was waiting to hear her answer. Reaching out she touched his hand. "No, he doesn't. I'm not even sure who it is." Vala closed her eyes at the sorrow she saw in Daniel's eyes. "It's not what you think, at least, not the way you think. I wasn't raped. Once I was released from Qetesh I got tangled up in slavers." She shrugged. "For a while, I really thought I was helping those children and people. We were taking them from Goa'uld controlled planets and taking them to free ones where they would have a better life, but it was a lie, just like I told myself I was happy. I learned the truth, but for a while I just didn't care."

She sighed, stepping back. "I hated myself and so I tried to destroy myself. I was with many men, too many, I met them in bars, in restaurants, even on the street. Most of them, I never even knew their names. I used them and they used me, I wanted to feel but each encounter left me feeling more dead inside."

Daniel reached out to touch her but she backed away from his touch. His gentleness would cause her to collapse and then she'd never finish the whole sordid tale.

Staring out at the stars with her arms wrapped around herself, she continued. "Then I hit rock bottom. I woke up in a pool of my own blood. That night's partner had used me as a punching bag. It was dawn, he had left and I hated myself. I started to bleed and went to a doctor. It was then I found out I was pregnant. It really didn't seem real until I felt Ryna move. I was suddenly responsible for another life. I asked the question I hadn't wanted to ask. When I found out the truth, I walked away and didn't look back."

~0o0o0~

Daniel watched her with new respect. He'd known her life had been hell but he'd never expected it to be like that. Tears spilled down her cheeks but he stayed where he was watching, listening. When she was done Vala would need him, but until then he'd be silent.

"For a while I lived hand to mouth until I ran into an old friend of my fathers, Marln. He said somethings to me and he was kind. I drifted with him for a while and he looked after me throughout my pregnancy. Marln was killed in a bar fight just before Ryna was born. I used the little money I had left to find a place to hole up until she was born and then I took her to Helena. I left her on my brother's doorstep and walked away. She was supposed to have a good life with them, a happy life."

Daniel who had kept his distance stepped closer. Slowly his hand crept up to her cheek, not wanting to spook her. "You did what you thought was best. Vala there was no way you could have known Ba'al would get a hold of you. It's in the past, you have Ryna back and she's bright and beautiful just like you are. Vala, you and I have born so much pain, do you think we can find some joy together?"

With eyes full of hope, Vala looked up at Daniel. "We deserve some don't we, my Daniel? I love you, I have for a very long time. I'm sorry I waited so long."

Bending his head down to kiss Vala, Daniel whispered. "So am I, Let's make up for lost time. I love you Vala, scars and all. Your story doesn't change the way I feel about you. It only makes me love you more."

Touched beyond words Vala kissed Daniel all the while dragging him over to the bed.

~0o0o0~

Hours later Vala slipped out of Daniel's room to return to her own.

As Vala entered, Sam looked up seeing Vala with mussed hair, shirt mis-buttoned and her boots carried in her hand.

"We arrive at the Stargate in two hours you should get some sleep. Make sure I get to attend the wedding." Sam told her heading toward the door.

Vala smiled. "Of course. You'll be my maid of honor.

Standing in the doorway, Sam said, "I'm very happy for you and Daniel."

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you in a few hours."

Still smiling, Sam left the room. Vala dropped her boots and climbed into the cot beside Ryna and was instantly asleep.

TBC


	14. Epilogue

Title: Atonement 14/14 The Epilogue

Author: KellethMetheus

Spoilers: none happens after the show.

Category: Het, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: A routine mission brings up memories that Vala would rather forget.

Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, : none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for looking this over many many times.

Challenge: Screen Cap Challenge. Dan/Vala

~0o0o0~

It had taken a few weeks to find a planet for the children. . Vala and Daniel thought since the children had lost Adria, they should be kept together. SG-1 finally located a small planet that had once been ruled by a Goa'uld, posing as the God Pele.

The people of Honu were a small community on the edge of the planet's ocean. They had been hard hit by the Ori plague and had lost over half of their people. So when Daniel contacted Tanau, their leader, they were more than willing to take in the children.

Daniel, Vala and Ryna had stayed on Honu for a few weeks to help get everyone settled.

The island itself was beautiful with large palm trees, bubbling clear steams and long white sandy beaches. Daniel and Vala enjoyed their time with the villagers and children. Their days were spent helping build the children new homes and helping the villager clear more land to plant more crops now that they had more bodies to help.

~0o0o0~

On the third night Daniel and Vala sat alone under the stars on a remote piece of the beach. Reclining against Daniel, Vala pointed at one of the stars. "That's Earth's sun. It looks so small from here."

Daniel looked down at Vala. "Yes it does." He swallowed once before speaking again. "Vala, I know we haven't talked about this but I want you to marry me, here, now. If we give everyone a week I think they should all be able to make the arrangements to come. It's only one day."

Shocked and confused Vala sat up and looked at Daniel. "I, uh. Daniel!"

Reaching out he took her face between his hands. "I love you and I don't want to wait any longer. I want you to be my wife and I want to adopt Ryna and make her my daughter. I want to be a family."

Vala smiled. "Darling, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you. I'm staying right here with you."

Some of the fear left Daniel's eyes. "I know, but I don't feel like we can start out life together until we do this right. Vala, we both made so many mistakes and seen such tragedy, lets start our life together with some a happy memory."

Finally understanding what Daniel meant, Vala smiled. "Yes, let's make happy memories. I've always thought getting married on a beach would be wonderful. And if you're sure, let's doit. You can talk to Tanu in the morning."

"I'll do it just after breakfast."

Then she knocked Daniel into the sand. "Also you promised once we were married we could make babies. That's still true isn't it?" She asked between kisses.

Laughing, he said, "I love you, Vala Mal Doran." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're a fruitcake, but you're my fruitcake and yes we can then make babies."

Vala let out a squeal of delight and got to her feet, spinning in the moonlight. "I'm going to have Daniel Jackson's babies!"

Daniel stayed where he was letting her have her fun. She finally grew dizzy and collapsed on the sand beside him. "How long to make arrangements?"

Bending to kiss her he murmured. "I think a week should be plenty of time."

Grabbing a fist full of his hair Vala declared. "Five days and no longer."

That was the last words they spoke for a long time.

~0o0o0~

So five days later Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Cam all arrive on Honu for the wedding. It had taken some juggling on the guest part they all made it. General Landry wanted to attend but he was unable to come.

Their wedding day dawn bright and beautiful. Vala was taken aside by the women of the village so that she wouldn't see or be seen by Daniel before the sunset wedding on the beach.

Just as the sun began its decent behind the large volcano, Ryna stepped out onto the pathway of flower petals leading to where Daniel waited for his bride. Sam and Jia followed behind Ryna.

Vala had refused to wear a white dress, because she was anything but a virgin, and besides on Helena, white was the color of mourning, not she wore a dress handcrafted by the women of the village, dark green with colorful blossoms scattered across the silky fabric.

Finally, Vala appeared, and all eyes turned to her.

Stunned, Daniel stood there staring when he saw her. Her hair was loose with a large red blossom that matched the ones on her dress, tucked behind her ear. Her eyes met his and the grin on his lips grew, unable to believe that this woman would soon be his.

Unable to move, Daniel just stood there his gaze locked with hers. Jack finally poked him in the back to remind him to take Vala's hand from Ryna, who was giving the bride away. His smile never wavered as he took her hand and turned to Tanau.

As the sun slipped out of sight, they repeated their vows and just before it vanished they kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

Breaking apart, Daniel lifted Ryna into his arms as they were presented to the crowd. Tanu called out, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Jackson and family."

The crowd cheered and Jack yelled "It's about time! Remember you promised to name your first born after yours truly."

Everyone around him laughed as they were herded to a luau by the village elders. The bride and groom were toasted and to Vala's delight she was given a statue of a very rare fertility goddess. After accepting the relic she stood on her tippy toes and kissed the large Tanau. The large man blushed and crushed her in a bear hug. "Thank you for bring the children to us and granting up the good luck by hosting your marriage here. You honor us."

"Well it was the least we can do given what you've done for those children. Thank you for this."

Vala squeezed his hand and then crossed to Daniel and showed him the statue and then the two of them looked over at Jack and Sam. The two sat together with their heads close. Sam laughed at something Jack said and touched his arm.

Catching Sam's eye, Vala raised her glass and Sam turned away blushing, but she didn't move away from Jack. It was then Mitchell came over and slapped Daniel on the back. "I knew that it would happen eventually, but thanks for doing this sooner rather than later."

Then he turned to Teal'c. "Time to pay up, big guy. The bet was five hundred."

Teal'c smiled and handed over the cash. "You are correct Cameron Mitchell." Then he turned to the happy couple. "Vala Mal Doran and Daniel Jackson. I am please to see you to wed. Please accept my congratulations and my wishes for happiness and joy. Now if you will excuse me I must return to my duties. Please come visit me soon and bring the little monkey with you."

Vala stood then and kissed each man on the cheek before, Daniel took their hands shaking them. Then the two men drifted away leaving Daniel and Vala alone at their table.

Seeing that no one was watching, Daniel took Vala's hand and lead her away.

The two of them were almost to the edge of the trees when Ryna skipped over. "Where are you going? Can I came too?"

Smiling Vala knelt down to Ryna's eye level. "Daniel and I are just heading off to celebrate getting married. We'll be back in the morning and then we'll all go home. Is that all right? Sam will watch you tonight."

Ryna nodded and was scooped up by Jack. "Don't worry Vala, Sam and I will watch this monkey and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

Shaking Daniel's hand Jack motioned off in the direction the were heading earlier. "Now, off you go and we'll see you in the morning."

Vala and Daniel waved once more and were gone.

~0o0o0~

Still in Jack's arms, Ryna asked, "Do you think I'll get a baby brother or sister soon?"

Sam smiled watching the couple disappear. "I'm sure you will. Nothing would surprise me, nothing at all."

She looked up at Jack and smiled as the little girl wiggled out of Jack's arms. "Can I have more ice cream."

Jack chased after her. "Not if I eat it all first."

Following along behind the two Sam couldn't help thinking that Vala and Daniel weren't the only ones with a brighter future.

~0o0o0~

Daniel and Vala ran across the sand toward the small hut they would share for the night. Just before she entered Daniel caught Vala's hand. "Stay out here for a moment I want to look at you."

Feeling suddenly nervous Vala giggled, "Let's go inside. Daniel darling, you've seen me before and you'll see me again."

Giving a nervous laugh, Daniel explained, "But it won't be on our wedding night lit only by the moon."

Daniel cupped Vala's cheek. "I love you, Vala. Today was the first day of the rest of our lives and it can only get better from here."

Taking a fist full of his shirt, Vala smiled. "Oh, I'll make sure of it." And then she pulled him inside to show him how.

~END


End file.
